


God must not be listening.

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Daily Drabble, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: Dean and cas try to start a family





	God must not be listening.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me. To help me start to heal..
> 
> Warning for miscarriage. 
> 
> I know they are out of character some and its choppy but I wrote it that way on purpose.

Dean and Castiel had always wanted a baby. Always. And then when they got together that want got even stronger. 

Castiel had always been religious, always had faith. He believed God was there listening, working in his mysterious ways. But why? Why did this have to happen??

The spent a year trying to find a surrogate. Some people spend a decade looking. They lucked out. After watching them struggle with their search, Charlie offered to help. At first they refused, not wanting to put her through that. But she was insistent. Finally they agreed. 

Here they were almost a year later, she was 6 months pregnant with their child. They went with her for the checkup. 

Everything had gone fine....until now. The untrasound tech seemed to be having some issue finding a heartbeat. They could see fingers and toes and even a tiny little nose. But no movement, no heartbeat. The baby was curled up, hands and feet to her chest. 

The tech excused herself from the room, a nervous look on her face. Cas reassured them both that the baby was fine, maybe the tech was new and needed help. Maybe the machine was broken. 

A long wait later, the tech and a doctor entered the room. The tech resumed the exam while the doctor watched. After a few minutes of absolute silence, the doctor asked Charlie a series of questions about how she felt and when the baby moved last. She said it had been a few days.

The doctor looked grim. The baby has no heartbeat and is not moving. Charlie stared, dean collapsed into the chair behind him, castiel remained calm, at least on the outside. The doctor had to be wrong. He drilled the doctor with questions. 

He agreed to do more tests to confirm but he was sure the baby had passed away. Castiel shouted at the doctor while his partner and friend sobbed. 

Several tests later it was confirmed. Their baby did not survive. Charlie was sent to the hospital to deliver to baby. 

They said goodbye to their baby girl. 

Dean and Cas clung to each other, tears streaming down their face, no shame in their pain. 

Castiels faith was shaken. Why would God do that? They would be good parents, raise their kid to love, respect, and protect those around them. God must not care. God must not be listening.


End file.
